


TRY-It's All That We Can Do

by briget_bee, joli_camarillo, lila_luscious1



Category: All Rise (TV 2019), Grey's Anatomy, Rosewood (TV), Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, Light BDSM, Love and Devotion, M/M, Same Sex Marriage, rough consensual sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briget_bee/pseuds/briget_bee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/pseuds/joli_camarillo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: CHAPTER 1: ROSEWOODCHAPTER 2: STATION 19CHAPTER 3: ALL RISECHAPTER 4: GREY'S ANATOMY
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Annalise Villa/Beaumont Rosewood Jr, Emily Lopez/Luke Watkins (All Rise), Lola Carmichael/Robin Taylor (All Rise), Sherry Krasky/Ken Harris, Tara Milly Izikoff/Phillipa "Pippy" Rosewood, Tara Milly Izikoff/Pippy Rosewood, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 28
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TR3SSA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TR3SSA/gifts), [ample_annie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ample_annie/gifts), [atkinsgenniher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atkinsgenniher/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [legallyblindandrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/gifts), [da_manelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_manelli/gifts), [da_black_widow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_black_widow/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts).



Love takes time..is it ever EASY? Usually NOT...  
What if we wait so long for the perfect mix of lust,  
and desire, and the illusion of a _soulmate_  
Should we settle..maybe for what we can get> Or TRY:  
FIGHT for that AMAZING LOVE

"STOP IT, Pippy, JUST STOP IT! I love you. You love me. And I cheated. I did not go to bed with anyone, but I let them IN,  
into YOUR DOMAIN-YOUR SPACE. And I am so profoundly sorry. As I've said several hundred times already. I'm the Bad  
One here, and I 100% own that. But it has been months now. I've given you space, and time; everything you've asked for.  
When is my penace finally over? At what point have I been punished enough? I can't be out of your picture...PLEASE.  
SHIT: We're getting married!"

"People fuck up everyday, T. I can forgive the trangressions of others more easily than yours because of I how deeply   
and...and...and how much I love you. We sang that Keith Sweat song: *How Deep Is Your Love?*; at the Sheraton, last  
New Year's Eve, remember? I've been thinking about the words to that song...sing it with me?" (the lovers sing in harmony:

"Shooby dooby dooby doo wop, baby  
That means I love you, darlin''

TMI sighs, and smiles. "I miss that"

"So do I."

"I wanna come home. Let me come home, Pip."

"Yeah; OK. See you at home."


	2. Chapter 2

JJ wants to come back and see Pru. Most of 19 is against it, though Dean is actually considering it. "She's fucked in her  
mind if she thinks she can abandon our kid, then prance back in and see her? HELL NO-I VOTE NO!" Jack Gibson yells,  
while rooting through a kitchen cabinet. 

"MY KID!" Miller corrects.

'It's kind of Miller's and MY KID-'crying shifts' and also 'baby'-right Miller?"

"AhhhhhNO!"

"What's a 'crying shift? Is that a thing?", Cutler wants to know.

Vic answers: "It most certainly is! One or more persons choose a shift-say, 0800-Noon; if the baby cries during this shift,  
that person gets up to quiet him/her."

"Wait...rewind to 'baby'-what's that about?", Andrea Herrera-Sullivan insists.

"I'll tell you later," Vic deflects. Then, anticipating other requests for an explanation, she says "I'll text EVERYBODY, Ok?"

"She's not seeing our baby-Period!" Jack's rooting through B Shift's cabinet in search of syrup. 

"MY BABY!" Miller fumes. Glancing over at Hughes, he amends "And I concede nothng, but Hughes' by default."

" 'Hughes' you meant to say RIPLEY'S what, now?", asks Long, Blonde, and Buff Chief as he walks into the Beanery. 

"Hey, good morning Chief!"

"Good morning, 19." 

'I'll tell you later," says Vic.

"Good morning, 19!" hails Long, Tall and Handsome Battalion Chief Sullivan.

"Gooood Morning, Honey!" chirps Travis. "Oh, SHIT-sorrry Chief! That's ANDY'S cue!"

"Watch it! How are you doing, Herrera?"

"Tell ya LATER?" he sniggers.

He and Ripley exchange looks, with the later shrugging, as if to say 'don't ask me'.

"Two hours to shift end-do you and the wife wanna go to lunch? Lucas asks his friend.

'Let you know by 8?"

"That could work."


	3. Stay CLOSE BY and Don't Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank goodness those at CBS have the intelligence to  
> this excellent show for a second season: Season 1 was so  
> GOOD, especially the season finale 9Episode 21), available on  
> CBS All Access©. This chapter is LEMILY-centric; future chapters  
> to include LOla and Robin, Amy and Mark, and possibly Sherry and  
> Detective 9Kevin) Harris

"I've been avoiding you"-

"It's okay. I understand. Don't worry about it."

"I don't want you to undrstand"-

'M, I'm not going anywhere, alright? have some pizza"-

"NoNoNO!-Ooooo! This is GO-OD! Anyway, you have to call me out on these types of things, Luke. I'm trying to tell you that  
I HAVE BEEN AVOIDING you. It's the-the-"

"The Three words."

"To explain it to you, I have to mention my ex. Joe, ok?"

"That doesn't bother me."

"Joe would do something-some snarky, sarcastic, HURTFUL remark-something like that, and follow it up with 'hard day,  
Querida', or another stupid excuse; right up until the day he hi-hit me. The three little words _ESPECIALLY_  
poured forth when he wanted sex, or a special meal. But, um...he-he- didn't mean them..."

"Baby...come, come to me..." he lifts her onto his lap, holding her close at first (until her chest stops hitching), then  
finding her lips when after she's calmer. "I do TLW you." He nuzzles her tenderly, just under her jawline.

"You...'Three Little Women*' me?" M is in playful mode again.

Luke isn't a bad singer; and also feeling playful, and so he immediately recalls the lyrics from one of their hits: "Feels  
Good":

It feels good to ya  
Let me see how you rock wit it  
Bout the beat baby, drop wit it  
And don't worry bout a damn thing  
It feels good to ya

"Ummm-yeeeeah! Acostamos, Papi" Emily shifts gears from playful to seductive seamlessly (a trait she learned to diffuse  
her ex-husband's violence). He climbs the stairs to the upper level of his apartment with her in his arms, and her ankles  
linked loosely about his waist.

They don't tear at each other's clothing up in his bedroom...he strips her, and she him-slowly and sensuously. When he  
slides into her, she hitches in a breath; her eyes go wide, their pupils dilate when he fits another healthy increment of  
his delightful thick man pole. :"I 3LW you too, Papi. More than anyone, ever." She answers his raised eybebrow with  
"SI-INCLUYENDO EL." (YES-INCLUDING HIM).

"Ummmmm-OhOhOh-It's so good, you're so good"-


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredith and Derek Shepherd make some decisions. They decide to  
> let their love flower and grow, and celebrate with a night of sexy time.  
> Adult language and explicit M/F oral and vaginal sex.

The cycle of being together, then taking a break-during which they sleep with other people-then re-connect is one thing  
that they both know has to end. Derekk Shepherd is who SHE wants; Meredith Grey is who HE wants, and since they know   
this, the time is _NOW_ to have the conversation that is long over-due. "Derek...I' don't what we're doing, or   
why; I do know that this whole time I have loved you, and I love you still."

Derek says, "I know that Mer. And I don't have to say, but I will anyway: you are the love of my life, no matter what else may  
have happened, I always have, I think. We've hurt each other-a little, and a lot-but can't we break this cycle? I have to  
believe that we can. I don't know that we have choice."

Meredith whispers, "Let's talk about it upstairs."

After a 45 minute shower, during which they wash each others bodies thoroughly, they go into the bedroom; before joining  
Meredith on the California King bed, Derek ques up Boyz2Men on the stereo:

Close your eyes, make a wish; And blow out the candlelight  
For tonight is just your night We're gonna celebrate, all through the night  
Pour the wine, light the fire; Girl your wish is my command  
my submit to your demands

Down bewteen her legs, his left hand grips her left breast as his mouth and tongue browse upon her veneris. He kises her  
passionately down there his tongue working slowly at first, and faster, which is when she pulls at his head, pressing his  
face into her warm, wet cunt. it has been awhile, and so it's not long before she's shaking and quivering as if she has the  
flu. "Oh fuck me," she moaned softly, but she didn't mean it, not yet.  
He flicked his tongue-tip back and forth across her clit at the same time that his index finger dips in and out of her really  
weepy gash. The deeper he probes, the more rapidly her inner muscles clench and loosen around that finger. 

They are both too hot for extensive fore-play: when it's HER TURN, her lips cover his cock-head, then slide down his nicely-  
plump shaft, travelling all the way down his shaft and back up again. "G-God. My God!", The highly-respected neurosurgeon  
gasps. Meredith jerked his cock with solid strokes, adding long licks of her tongue as she does. She circled the head with   
her tongue a few times, and pressed it into the little hole at the top. Derek LOVES THIS! He moaned and grabbed her long  
ash-blond hair in both hands.

They need PENETRATION NOW, and fast: He sits on the bed, legs wide apart, with her astride him. She kisses him deeply as  
he wraps his hands around her lower back. Her tits are crushed between the two of them. She raises her butt to so that he  
can fit himself inside, sighing "Uhh-ummm!" as she sinks down upon him. He begins thrusting in and out, not too quickly:  
medium speed. Both of his hands are wrapped around her beautiful hips. His eyes look down at himself, buried into her   
blonde pussy. She bounces atop hi; he thrusts up. The rhythm that they build is fast, and they want to get that first 'cum'  
out of the way quickly...

She circles her hips hard, grinding on him, clenching her inner muscles on him...he pumps, pumps, pumps just as hard,  
growling around a mouthful of boob when he explodes: "Uh-Aaaaaahhh! SHIT, Mer!"

I'll make love to you When you want me to  
And I will not let go'Till you tell me to  
I'll make love to you Like you want me to  
And I'll hold you tight Baby all through the night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll make love to you When you want me to  
> And I will not let go'Till you tell me to  
> I'll make love to you Like you want me to


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vicley and Surrera get up to some very naughty non-SFD activities (Vicley  
> in their home, Surrera in his office at 19) This part will carry-over at least one  
> more chapter (6 for sure). EXPLICIT SEX and accompanying language

x-VICLEY-x

Vic eyes his stiff pole with appreciation and grins. It is truly magnificent-all that a Woman might hope for. As much as her mouth  
waters for it, she starts with his balls. Besides arousing Lucas, it ratchets up HER heat quotient...She laps d away at them, matting the  
hair with her wet tongue. Her tongue presses fully into one full nut, and then the other; she presses a finger against its partner to rub it.  
A few minutes of that, and she licks her way to the helmet-tip of his cock, the ridge around the head looks sooo tasty..Victoria's lips  
wrap warmly around the head and slowly draw him inside her wet, waiting mouth. He really feels it as she goes down the stalk, her soft  
brown eyes on his face. She takes him deep, and the animal pleasure wars with the admonishing from Deb Frankel earlier that morning:  
_Lucas Ripley, have you come un-moored from your GOD-DAMMED SENSES!? Is she worth your career?_ ". He's answered that he  
had not; that she-VIC- IS, and he has a plan.

His immediate plan is to continue enjoying this wonderful blowjob!

Vic pauses her activities to say "I've seen a few penises, but yours should be a dildo model! A big dildo model. This why I can't keep  
away from you!

x-SURRERA-x

"You want to see me Captain?" Andrea has a slight, knowing smirk on her strikingly beautiful face. Just minutes ago Robert Sullivan had  
stood on the catwalk outside of his office to howl down into the Barn "Herrera-My Office!"

'Ooooh-you in TROUBLE! Vic had mocked.

Travis had gotten aboard the 'mock train' by gravely intoning 'HERRERA! Move those big bouncy butt cheeks UP HERE NOW!'

"What is it that we're doing? We're going to get burned by this fire that we started if we don't slow things down. You want to be Captain, I want Battalion Chief..."

Andy closes the blinds and locks the office door, approaching him like a lioness in the wild. Clearly exasperated, Sullivan warns "Andy..."

She pulls his chair away from the desk by grasping the top of it, then spinning it so that they are facing each other. She kneels, her hands  
busy on each of his muscular thighs. "Ahhh-what are you doing!!?, he hisses.

"You don't KNOW?" Andy grins, feigning innocence.

"You're trying to..."

She scoots closer to him, and then reached out to rub the junctures of his thighs. "What am I trying to do, Robert? Tell me."

"Trying to get us fired!", he mutters.

A 'switch' has been flipped on: Andy is enjoying this-the forbidden act of 'getting it on' with her CAPTAIN, the team just feet below them; she's DRUNK ON SEXUAL POWER, JAZZED...the very possibility of their being discovered has her nerve endings CRACKLING: at the very least, they will very likely forfeit their careers...laughing crazily she reaches for Sullivan's zipper even as he tries to scoot out of reach.."Goddamn, Andy!" he harumhps. 'The repercussions"- "FUCK the repercussions!" Her pussy is dripping wet. "I know that you can SMELL ME...CAN'T YOU, baby? You want me just as much as I want you." Sullivan's mouth opens and close; he can't seem to get the words out. 

x-VICLEY-x

Bent over the couch in Ripley's spacious living room, Victoria Hughes is so horribly turned on that she can barely focus her thoughts. Her legs are spread wide and her pussy gaping open, waiting for his cock to enter her. She didn't have to wait long. Slowly he pushed himself into her, one delicious inch at a time, prolonging the exquisite sensation.

It is sublime and she heard herself whispering, "Yes... ummm! Fuck me Lucas!"

He obliges, OH DOES HE! Once fully inside her, he pauses long enough to grip her shoulder with one hand and right her hip with the  
other. Both turn their heads to watch the two dog walkers watching THEM. Her head rears back hard when he withdraws his beautiful  
cock almost to the tip, before thrusting back into her deeply and with some force. Vic cries out at the immense pleasure and Lucas  
really goes at her, his thrusts rocking her to and fro; with her encouragement he fucks her relentlessly, taking his pleasure roughly.

>x-SURRERA-x

"I, uh...yes, I can smell you"

"That's an indication of how much I want you," she purrs. Her fingers dance over his belt buckle, the clasp of his trousers; the  
zipper...the rasp of the zipper is loud in the room. She nearly drools when his hardening staff makes it appearance. She rubbed it in  
her hands then licked slowly up and down his shaft, cupping his balls in her hand. Then she took the cock head in her mouth and  
flicked her tongue over it lovingly.

Gradually she took more and more cock into her mouth using her tongue skillfully, just as she has done before. Slipping a hand  
into her panties, she rubs her mons vigorously, pinching her clit between a pair of fingers: sucking 'Sully's' luscious member makes  
her SO HORNY; hornier than she's ever been, with any other lover. She intends to make it so good that he won't be able to shut  
them down.

She works at it until she has almost the whole shaft in her mouth; her head bobs up and down, quickly-then Robert places a  
hand on top of her head, so that she has to quicken her movements so as not to gag. This new development in their sex play sends  
a jolt of adrenaline coursing through the subordinate firefighter; holding her head in place, he shifts his hips so that he can angle his  
thrusts in a certain manner: the noises filling the office sound something similar to THIS: 'Ga-Guh-Gug-Gah' (imagine it more hollowy)-  
"FUCK! JUST how I like it, he growls.

The struggle not to gag or choke continues; Sullivan uses her throat for his own lustful urges, and she ...she LIKES IT!

She gasps for air, a long string of saliva connects his dick and her lips when he finally pulls his mighty cock out of her mouth. Andy  
wipes her mouth with the back of one hand, completing the cleaning of her mouth and chin with a pair of Handi-Wipes he hands her.  
He can taste himself in the kiss that comes next-it neither repels nor excites him. Past the point of no return, she scrambles to her feet and  
works on getting her uniform trousers undone and lowered to the tops of her boots; Sullivan has gotten his past his knees and also  
bunched at the tops of HIS own boots. She climbs onto his lap and together they work on the buttons of her blouse, and get her tank above  
her bra and under her chin. His long fingers make short work of the front clasp of the lacy black garment, and once it parts like the Red Sea,  
He lowered his head to her perfect breasts, flicking his tongue over the stubby brown nipples and pebbly areolae, Andrea moans softly in  
response; his hungry lips on her breast buds as his touch further inflame her desire.

2 b CONTINUED


End file.
